Accidental Snippets
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Snippets and short stories during and after 'It Was an Accident'. No particular order just as I think them up. Most will probably be Harry, Sirius and Remus on their world tour.
1. The First Stop

"Merlin, Sirius!" Harry covered his eyes, "I do not want to go to a nude beach with you."

"Come on Harry." Sirius cajoled, "I want see some ladies."

"I don't want to see you." Harry shuddered, "How about just a regular beach to start off with?"

"We are going to a regular beach." Remus entered chuckling, "Sirius go get dressed."

"You take all the fun out of it Moony!" Sirius complained but went off to his room.

"Thank you, Remus." Harry sighed in relief.

"Don't worry." He grinned, "You're not old enough for the nude beach he wanted. You have to be eighteen."

"That's only two weeks away. I do not want to be subjected to that sight again so soon." Harry shuddered even before he heard the maniacal laughter from his godfather, "NO SPEEDOS SIRIUS!"

"YOU TAKE ALL THE FUN OUT OF IT HARRY!" the man shouted back.

"You know I'm not sure this was that good of an idea." Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, "It sounded so good in the description."

"Don't worry." Remus patted his back, "I'll do my best to keep him under control."

"I hope you can." Harry sighed in relief when Sirius entered in regular swimwear.

"I can't believe you don't want to go to a nude beach." Sirius huffed.

"Of course, I do." Harry grinned, "I'm a teenage boy. However, I do not want to see you at a nude beach."

"Sirius." Remus warned.

"Besides." Harry grinned, "Hannah said to do nothing to cause me a heart attack before the wedding."

"Fine." Sirius agreed immediately remembering the threats from the young blond.

And that those threats had been backed up by a multitude of other women in their lives. Andromeda had promised some of the Black family magic if he attempted to push Harry into anything he didn't want to do. Molly had promised a lashing he wouldn't soon forget if he took Harry anywhere improper. And Dora said… no wait she said he could do whatever he wanted.

"Do you have everything?" Harry addressing Remus brought Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Sunscreen, towels, snacks and water." Remus looked into the bag.

"Shovels and pails for making sand castles." Sirius added.

"I'm not five." Harry stated.

"No, these are for me." Sirius was checking his bag, "I'm going to recreate Hogwarts in sand."

"Oh, well that's different." Harry chuckled, "Wands?"

"Always." Sirius and Remus answered seriously.

"Undetectable holsters." Sirius replied, "Did I give you one yet?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Well let me get that." Sirius dropped his bag and went back to his room.

Harry peeked into Sirius' bag, "Huh, he really does have shovels and pails."

"He gets Sirius about sandcastles." Remus joked.

"Here it is." Sirius waved the holster, "I'll just help you put it on. It disappears once you have it on and reappears when its off so you don't lose it."

Once it was on and disappeared Harry looked to his godfather, "How do I get the wand into the holster when I can't see it?"

"Put the base of your wand into the hollow place at your inner wrist." He explained, "It will just suck it in, then a flick of the wrist to remove it."

"Cool." Harry tried it a few times to get the feel, "Ready?"

"Let's go." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

He then led the way from the condo, across the dunes and out onto the beach. They found a shady spot under an umbrella and sat their things down. Next the sunscreen came out and they covered themselves. Remus pulled out a book and an odd triangular object. He ended up reclined under the umbrella with his triangular object behind his back holing him up. Sirius and Harry headed for the water. They began with just wading into the surf and swimming for a while. After that was lunch, then the sand castle building contest, without magic. Then it was back to playing in the ocean until dinner time.

After a long day in the sand and surf the trio trudged back to the room. They ordered from a local restaurant that delivered and waited for it to arrive.

"Once the food is here, I need you to secure this place and take these vows." Harry handed over a piece of paper with the vows written out.

"Why?" Sirius asked looking over the vow, "Who wrote this?"

"Aunty Amelia wrote it." Harry explained, "She already knows and I want you two to know as well."

"Why don't we already know?" Remus asked.

"I had to get permission." Harry shrugged, "Aunty only gave it to us this year."

The food soon arrived and Sirius went about securing the room while Remus and Harry set the table. Once he was finished, both took the vows then they all sat at the table.

"Ok pup." Sirius said cutting his first bite, "I did as you asked. No one can hear anything and no one can get in."

"Vows have been given." Remus added, "What is so… important that we needed those vows."

"July thirty-first this year won't be the first time I've turned eighteen." Harry started.

"What?" both asked in unison.

"I was nearly nineteen years old when we had an accident with some time sand." Harry explained the incident through dinner and into the evening. He told them about his previous time line and then went back over the current one to show the fixes.

"Dumbledore better be glad he's dead." Sirius was ready to hex someone.

"I got married?" Remus looked dumbstruck.

"And had a baby." Harry added, "I was Teddy's godfather. I left him the Potter and Black fortunes so he and Andromeda should be just fine without me there. Not to mention ten percent of George's shop. I miss him terribly so if you wouldn't mind would you date Tonks when we get back?"

"I got married?" Remus was still stuck in that thought.

"Don't worry he'll get over it eventually." Sirius pulled Harry attention back to himself as he pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for saving us all."

"It wasn't just me." Harry protested.

"I got married?" Remus repeated again.

"I know." He continued to hug Harry, "I've already helped George so now I have to do something extra special for Ron."

"How about a townhouse in London and maybe a house elf?" Harry asked.

"Well." Sirius thought for a moment, "We are almost done with the renovation. I it would keep me from having to hassle about selling it. We can start with a housekeeping elf and when they start having kids, we could add a nanny elf."

"I got married?" Remus was beginning to sound a bit hoarse.

"Your mother would be rolling over in her grave to know a muggleborn witch lived there now." Harry added with an evil grin, "We would have to remove her portrait though."

"They're doing that in the reno." Sirius shrugged, "They promised they'd get it down or the renovations would be free."

Harry glanced at Remus to see him repeating the same phrase again but no sound came out, "I think I broke him."

"He'll be fine." Sirius shook his head, "A shot of calming drought, a good night's sleep and he'll be good as new and ready to yell at you for the rest of it tomorrow."

"I was expecting at least a little yell from you." Harry hedged.

"The only thing I'd yell at you for was getting depressed after I died." Sirius shrugged, "Maybe a bit about not enough pranking but you did make up for it this time around."


	2. Treasured Photo

"Neville." Hannah called as she entered the greenhouse.

"Over here." Neville leaned out and waved at his fiancé, "I'll be there in a moment. I just need to finish repotting this fanged geranium."

She made he way across the greenhouse and reached him as he was finishing up, "Did you or did you not tell your groomsmen that your colors were maroon and pink?"

"I did, but they know I was teasing." He waved her off.

"If they show up that way…" she began.

"They probably will." He admitted but continued before she could yell, "They will be properly dressed for the wedding and pictures. Harry promised."

"They had better." She grumbled as he washed his hands in the sink, "I promised Susan there would be no pink or any version of red in my wedding."

"They'll be good for the wedding and pictures." Neville paused, "Well, they'll look good for the wedding and pictures. I do not promise that they won't clown around."

"As long as they are serious when I need them to be." She hugged him, "I may ask Molly to come early."

"I think they know how to behave when needed." Neville chuckled, "They behaved at Ron and Hermione's wedding."

"But she threatened all of you." Hannah huffed again, "They won't even blink if I threaten them."

"Hermione is one of your bridesmaids." Neville led her from the greenhouse, "They are afraid of her."

"That is a point." She admitted.

"Relax." Neville hugged her as they entered the house, "They will be fine. You have enough things to actually worry about you shouldn't worry about the things that don't need it."

"Fine." She sighed with relief, "I can't believe we're only a week away from being married!"

Neville had thought a week was a long time but it sped by at an alarming rate. For a stag party Harry had sent them all a portkey and they would be spending twenty-four hours, where ever he was, and then return with twenty-four hours before the wedding. Ron and the twins met Neville at his home for the portkey. They had been told to dress casually and to have swimwear.

"Hello!" Remus was waiting for them when they landed.

"Hey, Remus." They all replied together.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked first.

"Having a stern talk with Sirius." Remus grinned.

"Harry is talking sternly with Sirius or Sirius is talking sternly with Harry?" Neville asked, it could go either way with those two.

"Harry is speaking." Remus admitted as his grin widened, "He was going to bring in strippers and Harry found out."

"Harry didn't want strippers?" Fred asked dubiously.

"He didn't want the ones Sirius was going to hire." Remus laughed at their disbelieving looks.

"That explains it." George nodded, "Old or male?"

"Old." Remus grinned and then added, "And male."

"Remind me to thank Harry profusely and buy him something nice." Neville shook his head.

"Like a dog collar." Ron muttered.

"With spikes." Fred added.

"No, little pink bows." Neville contradicted.

"And sparkly fake stones." George got in on it.

"With those shocking things on the inside and a remote control." Harry added from the doorway, "That will also fit him when not in form."

"You are so mean." Sirius gave Harry a swat on the rear as he walked past. Harry yelped and glared but Sirius ignored him and went on to greet the others, "Hi guys, so glad you could make it."

Sirius yelped when Harry's stinging hex met his own rear, "Don't play innocent, no one buys it."

"Stop fighting." Remus huffed at both of them, "You are entirely too much alike."

Sirius' grin turned into a frown when Harry added, "That means you have the maturity level of an eighteen-year-old."

"What has he been doing to you?" Neville asked, Harry normally didn't get this way unless provoked.

"Let's not get into that now or we'll be here all day." Remus interrupted Harry, "We're here for the beach so let's go."

"Wait I need my shovels and pails!" Sirius ran back into the other room before emerging with a bag, "All ready."

He led the way out the door with Harry and his friends right behind and Remus took the rear closing and locking the door behind them. None of the four teens really wanted to ask but all of them were wondering if Sirius really was going to play in the sand. However, the question was answered when he dumped out his bag down by the water and began building a sand castle.

"Sunscreen." Harry pulled out a spray bottle and aimed at Neville, "Close your eyes."

"What is that going to do?" Neville asked with trepidation.

"I promise it is only sunscreen." Harry grinned, "This is a muggle beach."

"Fine, but if I break the statute by turning into a chicken, I'm blaming you." He closed his eyes and waited until Harry told him to open them.

Next the three Gingers were sprayed down and they headed for the water. They splashed and swam in the water for a while and did eventually join Sirius in building a castle, which please him greatly. After several hours they headed inside to change for dinner.

"I forgot to ask, where are we?" Neville questioned as they all met back in the living room.

"France." Harry answered, "After your wedding, we're heading to Spain I think."

"Keep us informed of your route." Ron told him, "Unless you want us to assume you are near whichever disaster is happening on any given day."

"I do not cause disasters." Harry huffed.

"Nope they just happen." Fred began.

"Any time you're near." George continued.

"We would never blame you." Neville joined in with a grin.

"Trouble magnet." Ron finished.

"What lovely friends I have." Harry chuckled at the oft repeated dialog.

The group had dinner and returned to the condo and a stack of muggle movies, popcorn, snacks, drinks and a very large television. Low chairs facing the screen had replaced the living room furniture with small tables between each chair. Harry pulled out a list of movies and they set about picking out the order.

The next day they slept late and Remus had to practically drag them out of the chairs to get them moving. Today had started with brunch in France, followed by a bit of sightseeing and would end with a late dinner at Longbottom Hall. For now, they were the sole occupants in the robe shop and getting the final fittings for their wedding attire.

"Harry, I don't think anyone has ever had a better stag night." Neville had enjoyed Ron's but he thought his was way better than a night pub crawling.

"That's the job of the Best Man." Harry grinned at him, "Find the thing that the groom will enjoy the most."

"I still think mine was the best." Ron grinned, "At least the part I actually remember."

"You like pubs entirely too much." Neville laughed as they separated into changing rooms.

"Wait a minute!" They heard one of the twins.

"This isn't right!" The other voice matched.

"They aren't pink!" The two announced together, "You promised us pink Nev!"

"Shut up you two." Ron yelled back, "Just get dressed."

"Not even married a month." They heard the grumbling twin.

"And he already sounds like dad." The other huffed along.

All five of them emerged about the same time and went to stand on the platforms ready for the tailor to do the adjustments. They continue teasing and cutting up as they were each adjusted and sent off to change again. All five carried bags out of the store and apparated back to Longbottom Hall where they were met by Augusta Longbottom and her wand.

"Open them up, I want to make sure you will not mess up the wedding." She demanded.

Harry was glad Sirius and Remus were still in France. He didn't want to hear the teasing they would have given him at seeing him comply so quickly. Of course, the others did the same, none of them wanted to be at her wand point. She had quite the history of hexes she wasn't afraid to use.

"Very well, I'll let Hannah know she can relax." The woman nodded but still sent glares their way.

"I told her they would behave for the most part." Neville sighed, "Come on I'll show you where we're going to be."

Upstairs Neville drug them to a very large room. It was comfortable with several small rooms off the side including a bathroom. There were places for each of them to hang up their robes and find places to relax.

"What is this room?" Harry looked around.

"Its in its expanded form right now." Neville found and seat and indicated the others to sit as well, "Usually it's the upstairs office but for weddings it becomes the groom's suite. When we get up in the morning we come in here for breakfast. Then we will stay in here until called down to begin the wedding. This way there is no chance of us accidentally seeing the bride early."

"No way to do double duty either." Ron grinned at the twins, "Mum can't rope you into working again."

"Mum was a bit…" George started.

"Crazy." Fred dropped it there, they didn't want to talk about that day.

A knock on the door halted any thing Ron was going to rebut with. When the door was opened Hannah, Susan, and Hermione entered. Hannah rushed in and gave Neville a big hug.

"Did you enjoy yourself and did you behave?" she asked.

"Yes, to both." Neville grinned, "Did you know where he was taking us?"

"No." she shook her head and the other two girls responded the same.

"We spent yesterday in France on a lovely beach." Neville began.

"With clothes." Harry added before any of the girls could get riled up.

"Then dinner with a view of the Eifel Tower." He added, "After that an all-night movie marathon and I fell asleep sometime during the third movie. I can't even remember which one that was."

"Frankenstein." George answered.

"Did you sleep all day today then?" Hermione asked.

"No, Remus drug us out of bed and out to brunch by ten in the morning." Harry answered.

"We went up the Eifel Tower and took a ride on a big boat." Ron added.

"After that it was back here." Fred started.

"Trying of the wrong color robes." George huffed.

"We were promised pink!" they both folded their arms and pretended to pout.

"I tell you what." Hannah compromised, "If you wait until everything is done, I'll make sure we get at least one picture of the four of you in maroon and pink."

"Deal!" the twins quickly agreed together.

"Don't I have any say?" Ron asked.

"No." they turned on him and stuck out their tongues.

"Think of this as pay back." Fred grinned.

"For what mum did to us." George added.

"At your wedding." They finished together.

"Come on Harry, back me up here." Ron pleaded with his best friend.

"Sorry, Neville said his colors were maroon and pink and as best man I must see this through." Harry grinned, "I have to wear the hated color maroon, you hate maroon."

"I hate pink worse." Ron huffed.

Before Neville knew it, he was married and they were at the reception. The day had gone perfectly, the temperature was perfect, the cloudless sky was perfect, the slight breeze was perfect and they bride was perfect. His friends had behaved like perfect gentlemen and soon he'd be off on his honeymoon.

"It is time now for the best man speech and that is me." Harry stood, "Neville has been one of my best friends since we were eleven. We've been through a lot together and I've treasured each and every moment." He continued on to say lovely things about both the groom and the bride. He made sure he only recalled events from this time line. At the end of his speech he added one more thing, "When Neville asked me to be his best man, and these three his groom's men, he told us his colors were maroon and pink. We were quite upset to know he lied about that. So, Hannah is it all over, can we get that promised picture?"

"You may." She chuckled as Neville turned red.

Harry tapped his robes and turned them maroon as the twins tapped their own and Ron's turning them pink. Then they gathered around a red faced, laughing Neville and had the picture taken with the biggest fakest grins they could manage. The whole reception was laughing as they hammed it up before returning to their places, still wearing maroon and pink.


End file.
